


Free Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, yes you! Come closer. I see it in your eyes, the way you look at this lamp. It is the lamp, yes? We've got plenty other wares but I believe this one is the best. And, it comes with a story. One of love and lies and magic and- well..."</p><p>"Would you like me to tell it?"</p><p>"It all starts with a prince, a guard, and a curse. Oh, and this lamp, of course..."</p><p>[[ Or: A fusion between Splash Free! and Aladdin, starring Rei and Nagisa! ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on my fic! (。・_・。)
> 
> This not so little guy is a mesh between Disney's Aladdin and Splash Free! so I really hope you can pick up on all the little parts that were put together, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I had to take a few liberties to make both worlds work, hehe, but I hope it still works. Well, have fun reading, and I hope you stick with me! (✿◠‿◠) AND I also hope you caught my title pun... get it? Like Three Wishes but Free Wishes because the show's called Free? Ahaha...hha....

The desert was barbaric- dry and flat and stretching in an array of glittering oranges and yellows. The landscape was always immensely hot and seemed so mysteriously dangerous that it almost wasn't bearable. Dunes carved into sandbanks as far as the eye could see, and even the purple darkness of sunset brought no relief.

Each night, and each day, it was the same- yet if one was not careful, they would be swallowed by the temptation of the sun itself.

Two young men, one with eyes as blue as the sea and other with a face as kind as light, did just so. Beckoning passersby to their cart, the couple wove decadent stories of princes, magic, love, power, and adventure! If the impressive array of merchandise- like smooth polished turquoise and woven tapestries- didn't seduce one, surely their tales did. Each night the performance repeated itself, and each night different fables sung on the sweet night air. Sometimes, if they were lucky, some of their wares would be sold by morning.

If one were to ask about the lamp which the blue-eyed one held, they would simply receive a laugh from his friend.

The lamp wasn't anything special, really. With a long neck and etched gold patterns, it seemed more of a lavish decoration than any useful utensil. But, ah, the tale behind that item of commonplace appearance was anything but laughable.

And, if one was lucky, they just may have been able to hear it...

○  ○  ○

Rin was beginning to grow impatient.

The hushed whispers of the two boys behind him did nothing to ease his nerves, as their quieted voices gave him every more reason to be suspicious. His party had been waiting at their location for longer than he would have liked- the night wind had already blown westward and the moon had already passed its high point.

Playing with the blood red vest which hung loosely over his shoulders, Rin felt the nerves bubble in his throat.

"Nitori."

"Y-yes, mi'lord?"

He let his crimson eyes fall on the shorter boy, voice calculated and even. The royal vizier knew his men were people he could count on, but he was still unsure of the shady dealer they had recruited.

"Do you have any idea where our man is? He should've arrived already," Rin ran a hand to push his bangs back in irritation, "and this isn't something I'm keen on waiting for. Gou could be wasting away in there, and we-" he felt his hand clench, fingernails digging into his palms.

Dropping his arm to his side, he stole another look to the sky.

"...and we are still standing here. I don't know what in Allah's name he thinks he's doing, but it's annoying." Rin finished bitterly, deciding to bite his tongue for the time being.

It was 8 years ago, when he had been 15 and his sister 10, that she disappeared. The red haired siblings were skirting through the maze-like alleyways of Iwatobi, abandoning the safe grounds which they had been instructed to stay in. Rin and Gou were training there to study the royal court and politics, as well as social graces, respectively- and under no circumstance were supposed to leave the palace.

But they had, and as the clay-baked walls of the narrow streets closed in on them, the boy and girl had found themselves somewhere unfamiliar altogether. Gou, still a child and still very afraid of the world they had walked into, turned to her brother, eyes moist with tears and pouted lip quivering. She begged Rin to get them out, and get them somewhere safe, so he had ruffled her hair playfully and walked to a stack of crates to climb up and get a better look.

If he didn't act calmly, Rin was sure that his little sister would become even more unnerved.

Yet by the time he had gotten his bearings and disembarked his lookout point, he was alone. There was no other breath of life in the alley with him. No trace of struggle, no trace of company, and no trace of Gou.

"Mi'lord!"

The voice, directed strictly at him, shook the man from his dazed state.  The vizier turned sharply, perhaps too sharply, because he found a crook in his neck, and so rubbed the back of it sheepishly.

"Nitori was saying that we completely trust this guy, and there's like a one-hundred-percent chance that Gou is fine!" The other boy, Momo, sputtered out- his voice entirely too loud for such a late hour in the night. Cat-like eyes glimmering with gold recognition, he relaxed visibly, "Mi'lord."

Rin raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak, the sound of sloppy footsteps slashed across their ears. Trudging up the dune was a fairly stout man, his puffy face red, and a leather satchel slung across his chest.

Approaching him with some level of disinterest, because he didn't really appreciate this man's punctuality, Rin offered his hand.

"The item, please."

"Y-yes of course," the man was breathless as he spoke, "your.... your grace."

Opening the front pouch, the merchant placed a beetle into the vizier's hand. It was a trademark symbol to the royalty of their kingdom, Iwatobi, and held the weight and smoothness that only polished gold could.

"Good. Now use it."

Rin turned the beetle back over to the portly man, who seemed to stumble in confusion for a moment, before gulping and turning to the large dune they stood by.

Ancient magic roared to life, just as he had expected, and a surge of energy filled the maroon haired man. The desert, usually so frighteningly stoic in its stature, folded in on itself. The golden sands slipped silently across each other, like silk under the moonlight. Rising and peaking in an unnatural state, soon the sands screamed to life as the figurehead of a tiger. Jaw carved from the tanned skin of the dunes, and eyes aglow with ancient magic and the guide of the moon, it was enough to make the spirits nervous.

Strangely powerful winds blew the billowing cuffs of their pants, scattering stray sand through the folds of their clothes and strands of hair.

Behind him Nitori and Momo spared none of their emotions, the two scrambling on the sand slightly as it escaped from under their feet to join the unreal procession before them.

Silence engulfed the men as quickly as it had left, and the deafening noise was like static. In a matter of seconds, the rolling dunes had transformed into a gaping cave mouth- presented by the sharpened jaws of a ferocious beast.

"The Cave of Wonders... it's... really real," came Momo's bewildered voice, so meek and awed that it almost didn't fit the ginger haired boy. He adjusted the loosely curled turban upon his head, touching it lightly- overcome with awe.

Rin could only nod in response, sinking to his knees, overwhelmed by the rush of emotions which filled him.

When he had returned to the palace after his sister's disappearance, Rin spent every waking moment trying to figure out what had happened. Magical occurrences were not odd, and were especially no stranger in the kingdom of Iwatobi. Hours of relentless research and dead-end chasing had led him to one conclusion: that Gou had been captured and imprisoned in a lamp by some powerful djinn: creatures believed to hold the power of the universe and of the spirit world in their being. Through his own studies and attempts to contact spirits, the teenager found legends which spoke of the 'Cave of Wonders': a mysterious mouth filled to the brim with treasure and luxuries unknown to mortal man.

If Gou's lamp was anywhere, it was in the cave. A part of him truly never believed the preposterous theory was real, but here it was.

Biting back the tears which stung wetly at his eyes, Rin rose to his feet and placed his hand on the merchant's shoulder. All that was left was-

"I need one last thing. Go in there and get the lamp, just as we agreed. If you would prefer not to..."

A soft glow, radiating a light shade of green, appeared from the jade pendant around Rin’s neck. A gift given to him by a tutor at the palace, it possessed just enough magic to bend human will. It bathed his bare skin, as well as the faces of the men around him, in a ghostly hue of emerald.

The man's pasty cheeks turned an ever whiter shade, as if he was dreading the moment with everything he had, but he obediently stepped forward. Immediately the Cave's mouth gaped open, the tang of breath slithering past its teeth. The night air almost looked purple around it, as if the sand had stirred up some other magic. The occasional lingering of sparks occurred, and as the merchant neared, there was a smoky flare of purples and pinks and blues.

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?"

Like the rumbling of the greatest storm, or the churning of falling rocks, the Cave of Wonders spoke. It actually spoke- the tiger's voice so commanding and powerful that it seemed it had always been built in the place it stood. Like it had always owned the desert.

Meek and unwilling, the hired merchant stepped forward, "I-I have... have c-come to fetch a lamp!"

"KNOW THIS: ONLY ONE MAY ENTER. ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!"

Before any second thoughts could occur, Rin nudged the plump man forward, and he stumbled through the Cave's hissing maw ungracefully.

Mind-numbing silence met the men, and all that was left of the merchant was a tear of white cloth from his kaftan.

Next came a sound so ear-splittingly loud, that they had no time to react, simply standing in petrified wonder. The tiger's eyes, hot with white rage, glowed so vibrantly that they lit the dark sand at their feet, and the Cave erupted with a mad rush of sparks and colorful smoke. Its maw snapped shut, trapping the merchant inside, and with a deafening roar the sand began to move. Particles rushed rapidly back down, each grain slipping over the other to rush back into a dune-like form, the smell of burning still thick in the air.

A gargled shout lingered on the wind, "A DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!"

One last burst of magic occurred, a blast of dark violet energy, so vehement and furious that its strength far surpassed anything that Rin had ever seen. It hit him head on, impaling his chest with a searing heat, and the royal vizier dropped to the ground with a pained cry, clutching the hem of his ebony robe.

The magic spread through him, stretching slowly and achingly like ink through his veins, and for a moment his vision blurred. Rin's head throbbed and he had no awareness. Everything was dark and painful and... angry.

Furious. Hungry.

This sensation filled Rin, and filled his being- stretching out to his toes and the length of his fingers and even behind his eyes.

When he came back to his senses, called by the panicked voices of Nitori and Momo, there was only one thing he could focus on.

It was not the subsiding dunes, nor the broken beetle clutched in his hand, or his subordinates. It was not Gou.

It was the aching, twisting need for power that curled in his stomach and made him sick. Whatever the cost, he was determined to retrieve the lamp, for in it was the magic that he needed. The ability to feed his corruption.

And nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a bunch for reading, ahhhh, it means a lot!!! as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. i hope you could understand everything, and if you want to talk, i'm littleladysugar over on tumblr. also, s/o to my lovely beta caroline, who keeps me going.
> 
> Next Chapter: The guard, the prince, and a fateful meeting.


	2. One Jump

Sweat rolled down in clear beads across the guard’s forehead. This afternoon seemed hotter than previous days, and with no suspicious action, he was left to bake in the dry desert air.

Rei situated his feet, the soles of his shoes starting to sear painfully. Suddenly his open-chested vest didn’t seem to be such a good idea. Not even his tanned skin could protect him from the unbarred sun.

“THIEF, THIEF! They stole my bread! Someone help, please!”

The accusation was hollered into the air, clear and panicked, and the assigned guards jolted forward. Nothing ever happened where they were stationed, because it was the edge of the marketplace.

 _From that position it is much more reasonable to get an item of higher value, and the pure traffic of people makes it exceedingly difficult for guard to catch a looting man,_  Rei mulled thoughtfully in his head,  _this thief must be new. Or just plain idiotic._

“Ryugazaki, get a move on!”

Captain Mikoshiba’s voice caused the guard to leap into attention with as precise a salute as he could muster. The gold stained staff at Rei’s side fell with a clang, and he fumbled down to get it. The redheaded man gave a slight laugh in response, and the teen wondered how he could be so calm, because, wasn’t there a thief on their hands?

The perpetrator turned out to be a pair of children, who made a beeline into the alleyways.

He frowned a thin line. Well, no matter how young, they were still committing a crime.

Rei was the first to run after, and catch up with, the pair. After all, he possessed great athletic prowess, and weaved through the thin alleyway with ease.

“In the name of the sultan, halt!” he attempted, trying to make his voice as intimidating as possible.

But kids, about three arm lengths in front of him, mocked Rei in a chiding chorus of giggles.

Suppressing his own agitation, Rei grunted and fastened his pace. He maneuvered downwards, ducking just under hanging kaftan set out to dry.

Luckily he caught up to the thieves, and grabbed them by their collars, yanking backwards. But, not too roughly. They were children, after all.

“There is punishment for this, I’m sure you’re away.” Rei clucked, leveling his tone.

“S-Sorry, sir! We just-”

“-we’re hungry! And we can’t afford anything s-so we thought…” the younger trailed off, pleading eyes on Rei’s face. They were round and saucer-like, and reflected a certain type of  honest innocence. Rei found himself trusting her. After studying their sunken cheeks and the frailness of their bodies, he frowned.

Rei straightened, which he was sure gave him impressive height, and adjusted his spectacles.

The encroaching sound of footsteps alerted him that the other guards would arrive soon.

Bearing the title of a guard was not a light responsibility. Rei had gone through rigorous training to reach his position, and although it was common, there was nothing he was prouder of.

Many, especially in his league, had only become guards for the benefits: wage stability, guaranteed food and water, and access to red light districts. As guards, the law applied more loosely to those under duty.

Yet Rei wanted something more. He wanted to serve Iwatobi to his best ability, and wanted to protect the royal court and his prince. To serve even the most common person as well as the highest.

So it was strange to him that two children, whom he had just met, could make him question every value he held.

The girl’s caramel eyes widened, skittering from Rei’s face to her brother’s hand. She shook her head, but after a squeeze from the boy, she began to offer the bread back.

Before he could process what he was doing, Rei was shook his own head, and took a step back.

“Please, take it and go. You need it.”

_You imbecile, what are you doing! This could cost you your dream, your livelihood!_

Ignoring his conscience, Rei motioned away- because the ringing of his fellow guards’ footsteps became uncomfortably loud.

“Go now!” he instructed one last time, voice low.

It took the children a beat to process before the older boy nodded, and ran off, towing his sister clumsily behind him. They had cleared a few more turns before clambering upwards and vanishing.

Rei turned over his shoulder, about to start back, before coming in contact with the brilliant topaz eyes of Captain Seijuro Mikoshiba.

“Well, Ryugazaki? Where did the rascals go?”

Gulping, the tall teen lifted his hand to adjust his glasses.

“Well, sir, I regret to inform you that they have escaped.”

“Escaped?”

“Y-Yes, sir...”

Seijuro hung his head with a dark chuckle, and a shivering pang of fear hit Rei. Just before he was about to stutter out the truth, the captain looked up with an earnest gaze.

“They must be good if they can outrun you. C’mon Ryugazaki, back to your post. You’ll get them next time.” Mikoshiba assured him, clapping a hand against Rei’s shoulder before heading through the alleyway.

The boy blinked owlishly at his commanding officer’s back, mouth hung open. He had seen Captain Mikoshiba reprimand others for not doing their jobs, and he was anything but lenient.

It almost made Rei feel guiltier than before.

For years upon years he had dreamed of ascending to the ranks of a guard, and then a palace guard, and eventually to the position of one who could protect the sultan himself.

But since when could a man who let someone get away with thievery be considered a respectable guard?

It seemed that, no matter how hard he tried, something was always holding him back.

“Out of my way, you filthy rats!”

The second voice to interrupt his thoughts that afternoon came from the nearby wall. Moving in that direction, Rei hastened over to the fruit crates and began to hike upwards.

Just over the lip of the clay baked wall was a pathway through the marketplace, one that led to the palace, packed by the feet and hooves of many travelers. It usually buzzed with life and noise, yet now there was eerie silence.

The market-goers had parted to the sides, seemingly shrinking into the carts which lined the street.

In the center stood an impressively groomed camel, fur sleek under the white hot sun. The steed was decorated by lavish garments draped down his hindquarters, and a jeweled bridle.

Atop the camel was a slim man, well into his later years, with neatly arranged clothes and a scowl on his face.

At his mount’s feet were two children, whom Rei unfortunately realized as the thieves from before. Their bread loaf had been torn into two, and was now on the ground, and covered in the road’s dust.

“How dare you come across my path, you… you scoundrels!” His voice spat like sour venom.

The man, who Rei deduced was a foreign suitor for the prince, raised his hand. He grasped a whip that gleamed sinister under the sunlight, the end aimed at the children.

Rei leaped over the alleyway wall without hesitation and pushed his way through the crowd, stepping out just in time.

Aside from a few astonished gasps from the crowd, all was silent, and the lash of the whip echoed emptily through the air.

It had struck the guard right upon his hand. Rei immediately began to feel the sting, but ignored it, and met the fuming suitor with an even gaze.

He clenched his fist.

“Mi’lord, with respect, such an action to an Iwatobi citizen is…” he bit his words, not even sure if what he was saying was true, “unlawful, and cruel. Especially when committed by a foreigner such as yourself.”

As soon as the words came from his mouth, Rei felt some regret, for the suitor was glaring down at him. The man’s voice was slimy, and he spoke in way which sent shivers down the guard’s spine.

“Why, I’ll teach you what’s respectful!” He spat, nudging the camel forward and ramming its side into Rei, who stumbled back with a grunt.

Then the man spoke.

“You are a worthless guard. You were born a commoner and will stay a commoner, so don’t think you have any say against me.”

With that, the man walked his steed forward and through towards the palace’s gates, leaving Rei behind.

 

○  ○  ○

“Never in my life have I met so rude a prince!”

The doors shut with a loud smack, bringing Makoto’s attention to the commotion. Out of them stormed the prince’s most recent suitor, a tall and spindly man with lavishly magenta clothes. His kingdom had large sums of money, which Iwatobi needed, but it didn’t matter if they couldn’t reach an agreement.

And a certain royal was making it very hard to agree.

The brunet took a step forward, hand extended as if he was going to stop the suitor.

“Lord Yuu! Why are you leaving so-”

“Good luck marrying him off!” came the response, the slender man sparing a look at Makoto. His dark eyes were pointedly offended, and he adjusted his disheveled turban before storming away.

“Wait, I-!” The advisor made another step towards the door, eyebrows downturned and mouth hanging open. While it was a rude thing to say, it only convinced Makoto of his fear. Finding a suitable partner for his prince would be difficult.

He placed his hand against his chin, slowly making his way back to the oak doors. Whatever plan the prince had concocted this time, it wouldn’t be good, and the man was almost afraid to go to the courtyard.

Giving a feeble push to the grand gateway, he stepped through gingerly, and peeked his head in first.

“Y-your highness, wh-aAAH! Wh-what is that!?” Makoto shrieked, leaping back almost immediately. He lost his balance on the step, though, and ended up tripping forward- the doors banging shut behind him.

“Ah, Makoto! Look at this! Aren’t they cute?”

Right in front of the advisor’s face was an intimidating handful of... dragonflies. A plethora of them were nestled in the blond’s palm, their wings and bodies a kaleidoscope of color.

The prince peeked out from behind his hands, lifting them an inch. One of the dragonflies flew off. He gave a dazzlingly innocent smile, magenta eyes gleaming.

“I found a nest by the fountain!” Nagisa uncupped his hands, releasing the dragonflies. They fluttered away in an explosion of color and buzzing, which was somewhat unsettling. Makoto could only stare in horror, his heart still beating fast.

The blond crossed his arms, looking up towards the sky, “Hmm, but…” he drawled, “it seems Lord Yuu didn’t like them.” Nagisa’s boyish voice sounded deflated, like he'd hoped the suitor would like his discovery.

The advisor gave a weak laugh in response, beginning to stand up, “I guess he didn’t.”

“Ah! Sorry, Makoto! Here, lemme help.” the petite blond exclaimed, abandoning his story to grab the much larger man and help him up.

Nagisa helped to dust off the pathway pebbles that had hung to Makoto after he fell, making sure that the coarse fabric was clean.

“There, all better!” the prince announced proudly, watching his advisor make final touches as he adjust the band of striped fabric which was slung across his chest. He smoothed out his ivory pants, and then raised an eyebrow to the other boy.

“ _Nagisa_ …” he admonished, as if he were the prince’s mother, “We can’t keep this up for much longer.” He let his eyes settle on the boy, whose pale face fell quite visibly. He never was good at hiding his emotions.

“I know, I know!” seeing that Makoto had noticed his expression, and not wanting him to worry, the boy held up his hands apologetically, “I do try. They just all run away. But it might be me, I guess. I’ve never been outside the palace! Besides you and Sousuke, I don’t even have friends.” His voice was jerky, somewhat frantic, as if he was trying to argue with himself.

The brunet frowned, and slowly followed Nagisa as they made their way to the fountain.

“I want you to be happy. But Iwatobi needs an ally, and marriage seems to be the only way,” the advisor spoke softly, watching as the golden haired royal sat on the fountain’s edge. The water falling gurgled gently from a seashell shaped spigot before tumbling into the actual pool.

Nagisa situated himself so he could twirl his finger in the cool liquid, and looked to Makoto. It was pretty hard to deny the prince what he wanted, because he always had this wide and childlike expression, and even now the older man felt horrible telling him.

But someone had to.

“Nagisa, we-”

“Ah! It’s okay, Makoto! There’s another suitor coming today, right?” he interrupted loudly, standing back up again. The advisor blinked, eyes caught a light emerald by the sun, mirroring his surprise easily.

“I can do this. No need to worry about me.” Nagisa finished softly, preventing his advisor from talking any further. The boy rose on his tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss against Makoto’s cheek, a sunny grin spreading across his face. It was meant to be reassuring, but the unease which filled both of them was reflected in the prince’s clear eyes.

“Thank you,” Makoto answered, though quickly threw in a, “your highness,” upon seeing another man enter the courtyard.

The prince was making his way back to the doors, hips swinging lazily. It made the filmy turquoise of his pantaloons move mesmerizingly, and Nagisa straightened the same-toned vest which was slung over his shoulders.

“We’re all depending on me, right?” he giggled, throwing a quick wink over his shoulder at Makoto. The advisor chuckled fondly in response, watching one last flash of golden hair before the prince disappeared back into the palace.

It was a wonder that none of the suitors had taken a liking to him.

“Who cares if he’s charming. Those other men still think he’s a nuisance.” a voice spoke, as if they had been reading Makoto’s thoughts.

Respectfully, the brunet advisor gave a slight dip of his head, “I guess so,” Makoto snickered, raising his eyebrows, “what brings you here, mi’lord?”

“Him, actually. If he keeps acting like a child, we’re going to have a problem on our hands.” Rin clucked, flicking his red hot gaze to study the other man’s face. Placing one hand on his hip, he turned to Makoto, and he could’ve sworn there was a slight grin on the vizier’s thin lips.

“Got any advice?” Makoto asked good naturedly, getting slightly distracted as another court member appeared behind Rin, who shook his head. This time it was Sousuke, the captain of the kingsguard- who also happened to play as a royal advisor until Nagisa rose to sultan.

The dark haired man gave a curt nod back to Makoto, teal eyes dull. They were always like that.

When the sultan passed, the prince was not nearly of age, and so it was decreed that a royal court would handle all arrangements until he took the throne. This meant foreign affairs, events in the kingdom, the marriage of the prince himself, and overall coverage of Iwatobi. All was decided by a court of trusted advisors. The brunet had been personally assigned to the prince, while Sousuke managed the armed forces, and Rin held the highest position- being the former sultan’s vizier.

“I don’t get why he’s so difficult.” Sousuke spoke, handsome face deepened by his frown, “It’s a simple task. Marriage doesn’t have to have value.”

The brunet was about to intervene, but Rin spoke first, his voice threateningly calm, “Come on, Sousuke. Our prince is still young. I would give him just a little longer. Keep us updated, Makoto.”

With that, the vizier brushed past Sousuke and began to make his way back to the palace doors. The dark haired guard followed, murky eyes trained on Rin’s back as they made a paired exit. Makoto blinked, as he swore there was a flash of jade at the vizier’s neck, but dismissed it.

The desert was relentlessly hot, after all. It could do things to a person.

 

○  ○  ○

Nagisa sat in front of his vanity mirror, face unmoving as he stared in thought. He was about to make a really big decision- in fact it could probably get him in serious trouble.

The prince used his finger to twirl one strand of his sunshine-y hair, the curl wrapping around his digit before falling.

 _Jeez, maybe this is my biggest problem,_  he thought, pouting at his reflection,  _there’s no way I could hide what I look like._

Everything from his unusually golden locks to his magenta eyes, and the band he wore to recognize his princehood, would give him away.

Stretching his arms forward, Nagisa splayed out on top of the vanity with a grunt, tapping his fingers against the mirror.

“Aghh, what am I gonna do?” he lamented, rather loudly, before setting his forehead down with a  _thunk!_

“Nagisa?”

The familiar voice of his advisor gave the prince a jolt, and the petite boy yelped in response.

A flustered Makoto swung the door to his chamber open with such vigor that Nagisa thought the it was going to fly off the hinges, his face twisted with worry.

“Is everything alright?!” he continued, hurrying over to the blond prince.

Nagisa giggled, voice chiming, “Of course, Makoto! You just scared me.” he admitted, sitting upright and facing the advisor, “What’s the problem?”

With a sigh, the brunet recovered quickly, and smoothed out his forest green robes. He met Nagisa’s gaze after the pause, whose smile had now faded.

“Uh, well, it’s Lord Rin. And… Lord Sousuke. They think…” Makoto faltered, obviously having trouble with delivering the message, “that you’re acting like a child… and- and that something needs to be done.”

The prince’s brow furrowed, mouth hung slightly, “And do you agree with them?”

Stepping closer, the advisor rubbed the back of his neck, hesitating to speak.

“Makoto.” Nagisa addressed him, firmly this time, and stood up.

“Nagisa! You know I want to help you. And… you haven’t done anything wrong. But I agree, a little,” his green gaze focused on the walls and bed and carpets, anything but Nagisa, “you have to understand your responsibility. You can’t run away from it.”

When he did find the blond’s face again, he saw that his garnet eyes were wavering with emotion. The weak smile that he offered was heartbreaking.

“I… I don’t want to run away. But it’s difficult- you...you don’t understand! It’s been a year and-” he paused, attempting to keep his voice light, “-and not one suitor has agreed to me. I really am trying it’s just… hard. You don’t get it.” the boy finished half-heartedly, gaze dropping to the floor.

“Ah-I’m sorry! I didn’t realize, Nagisa!” Makoto hurried to his side, not wanting the prince to become upset. With all the pressures they had placed on the young man’s shoulders, it was only logical that he would be affected.

The blond shook his head, wiping the one tear that had fallen with the back of his hand, “Mm. It’s fine. Actually, I-” he scratched the side of his cheek.

It was Nagisa now that fought to avoid Makoto.

“-I was just about to leave. On… a walk! To clear my mind.” the prince finished with much too much gusto, and Makoto frowned. The blond played with the edges of his sapphire vest, wishing that his advisor could leave before he started asking questions.

Silence passed between the two, and a gust of dry air from the open window stirred the tasseled carpet under their feet. The pressure of their talk slowly left the room, and Makoto offered a weak smile.

Nagisa didn’t blame him for what had happened. Rin and Sousuke were his superiors- so if the prince had a problem with it, he would have to talk to them.

“Okay, then. Make sure to stay in the courtyard,” the brunet turned, heeled slippers clicking against the sandstone floor as he left the carpet.

The blond nodded silently, wavy hair bouncing.

“Oh, Nagisa? Don’t worry, okay? We’ll figure this out.”

“Alright, Makoto.” he responded, young voice oddly soft. Nagisa remained in place until the taller man left his quarters, the heavy door swinging shut.

Breathing deeply, he slowly made his way back to the vanity, about to continue what he had started. Nagisa had hung a modest cloak across its carved top, and turned the fabric slowly over in his hands.

It would be too easy.

After the tiring events of the day, and now the talk with Makoto- the prince was feeling an aching, burning sensation in his chest. He needed to be free, and all he needed was a day, and he needed to not think about suitors or responsibilities or his own failures. It hurt, and coiled in his chest and slung over his shoulders like a weight.

All he had to do was put on the cloak and slip past the guards. Then, he could think and be alone.

Nagisa stared at himself in the mirror, slowly slipped the hood over his head, and buttoned the latches. He looked at his reflection.

His headband, adorned by an expensive jewel which was exclusive to Iwatobi royalty, was now covered. The hood made it impossible to see his beaded gold earrings, or the silken clothes which he wore underneath.

A smile split his face, and Nagisa turned, ready to start a new day.

○  ○  ○

Enticing smells of breads and spices, as well as the fresh aroma of exotic fruits, hit Rei’s senses. The marketplace was filled with wares that ranged from foods to jewelry  to clothing. It was the guard’s favorite place to be stationed, not only because of the visual delicacy it offered, but the beauty of it being busy.

There was always something to do, and the bespectacled man took in the sites with great pleasure.

Uozomi, the other guard on patrol with him, nudged Rei in the side with an impish snicker, “Hey Ryugazaki, did you hear? Mikoshiba said there’s gonna be a raise in the ranks soon.”

Rei's face lightened, but he quickly settled, trying not to show his excitement, “And where did you hear that from?”

He shrugged, “Kazuki heard it somewhere. Hey, who do you think it’ll be?” he questioned, leaning forward, “Or, who do you hope it’ll be?”

“Each man in our league has been putting their best foot forward. While I have hopes, it would be unprofessional and rude to place favorites.” Rei countered, jutting his chin in the other’s direction.

Uozomi gave a slight tsk, “You’re no fun.”

Knowing it was time to make their round, Rei sighed and motioned for his partner to follow. Yet a unique sight caught the guard’s eye.

A young man, much shorter than Rei himself, was making his way down the marketplace- a dirtied cloak thrown over his head and body. It hung loosely across his figure, and billowed as he ran from stand to stand.

When the boy turned his way, the guard felt his heart skip a beat.

He prided himself on beauty. He always made sure his own appearance was formidable: from the top of his sheenly feathered turban to the clean white of his pantaloons. The guard even made care that his weapons were always astoundingly clean.

But this was like nothing he’d ever seen.

The young man’s eyes shone like desert glass, filled with a wonder that only children had, and his pale face was set perfectly by round features and a pink-lipped smile. He dashed back and forth from merchant to merchant- eager to view what they were selling.

Even from far away, the stupefied man could hear the wanderer’s charming laughter. It reminded him of bells.

There was no surprise that each peddler beckoned him their way. His appearance was enough to be a scene, but the way he looked at everything with such excitement was attractive.

Rei gulped, feeling a warm blush creep on his face, and adjusted his glasses.

 _You have a job of utmost importance that requires your attention. Do not give it to this boy,_  he scolded himself inwardly, and reluctantly turned. Perhaps he would still be browsing the next time Rei came around.

○  ○  ○

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little flower?”

A voice whispered, hot and low, so that nobody else in the marketplace could hear.

Nagisa stiffened, a shiver running down his spine. He looked to the side, where the call had come from, and met face-to-face with one of the largest men he had ever seen.

His face was lean and pointed, like a jackal, but his body was packed with muscle and long limbs. The way his face curved reminded the prince of a snake, but his teeth were dull and yellow. His eyes shamelessly looked the blond up and down.

“What are you doing out here? You’d be much safer if you came with me.”

The boy raised an eyebrow, trying to limit the panic in his voice, “I don’t know you. What-” the blond stopped speaking as the stranger raised his hand to Nagisa’s cheek, languidly stroking the skin.

He immediately tore away, taking a step back, eyebrows furrowed. This was not a situation he wanted to be in. But there was a level of fear that held the prince grounded, and all he could do was freeze as the blood rushed to his head.

_Why isn’t anyone doing anything?_

The man reached forward, his calloused grip firmly latching on Nagisa’s arm, “Listen, that’s not a request. A pretty thing like you is too good to pass up.”

All of a sudden his senses rushed back to him, and the blond attempted to jerk away, realizing the situation, “N-No! Let go of-”

The stranger didn’t skip a beat, and yanked Nagisa by the head this time- causing his hood to fall off. The man grasped his hair roughly and covered his mouth, trying to prevent him from speaking. The prince yelped, making an attempt to get away.

But this was something he wasn’t used to.

“By Allah, stop squirming! You little shit-”

“Sir. I ask you to let that man go  _right_  away.”

Both Nagisa and his captor turned, the shorter still struggling, to the voice. There stood a young man- a guard- lilac eyes cold behind his glasses.

“Hand him over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh!! this was such a long chapter, my apologies. also, sorry if this is confusing. i decided to switch around what i already wrote, so this is the official first chapter, and i moved rin's part into a prologue. 
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed!! i actually have a lot of fun writing this story. and, oh, feedback is always appreciated! <3
> 
> Next Chapter: A chase, a conversation, and the vizier's true power.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a bunch for reading, ahhhh, it means a lot!!! as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. i hope you could understand everything, and if you want to talk, i'm littleladysugar over on tumblr. also, s/o to my lovely beta caroline, who keeps me going.
> 
> Next Chapter: The guard, the prince, and a fateful meeting.


End file.
